The Internet is a worldwide collection of computer networks connected to allow the transfer of information between entities connected to the individual networks. A popular form of information transfer is in the form of electronic mail typically referred to as “e-mail”. E-mail usually comprises a short message typed on a computer terminal which is addressed to a recipient using letter type address. The Internet Service Provider (ISP) stores the message until it can be forwarded to a destination ISP serving the addressed recipient. The destination ISP holds the message in storage until the addressed recipient next requests reception of stored mail.
As is well known, e-mail may and usually does comprise only a straightforward typed message. However the message may be encrypted so that others cannot easily intercept and read the message. Further files may be attached to the e-mail message in the form of various software formats including word processing, spreadsheets and even voice and/or video recordings. Voice files would normally be in digital data network format. A common digital voice file format is a WAV file. Other digital audio formats are file formats such as AU, MIDI and AIF. Such a voice file can be compressed before transmission to reduce transmission time and storage space.
While a data network may be difficult to quantify, it is typically used for communications between computer type devices, transmits communications in digital format and usually uses packet transmission techniques as opposed to circuit techniques used in the Public Switching Telephone Network (PSTN).
Many times, however, an individual would like to send an e-mail message to an intended recipient but does not have immediate access to a computer connected to the internet. As there are typically telephones conveniently available in the form of business, home, coin operated pay phones and even cellular phones, it would be very convenient to be able to send messages to an addressee from a conveniently available telephone rather than having to find an available internet connected computer terminal.
It would be convenient to be able to contact a person by e-mail through the use of a standard telephone or mobile station. Such devices are typically more accessible as a means of sending a message than are networked computers. Further, the person wanting to send the message may only know the e-mail address of the intended recipient or realize that e-mail is the preferred means of contacting the recipient. There are also instances where the message to be delivered can only be conveniently delivered in voice form but the intended recipient cannot be conveniently contacted via a telephone.